The rapid development of mobile information terminals such as cellphones, laptops, and smartphones into smaller and lighter ones in recent years has led to a need for higher-capacity secondary batteries as power supplies for driving them. Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, which charge and discharge through the movement of lithium ions between positive and negative electrodes in association with charging and discharging, are widely used as power supplies to drive such mobile information terminals because of their high energy density and high capacity.
More recently, nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have been focused on as power supplies for the operation of electric tools, electric vehicles (EVs), and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs and PHEVs) and are expected to be used in a broader range of fields. Such a power supply for machine operation needs to have an increased capacity that allows for extended use and improved output characteristics for repeated high-rate charge and discharge in a relatively short period. In particular, in applications such as electric tools, EVs, HEVs, and PHEVs, it is essential to achieve a high capacity while maintaining output characteristics during high-rate charge and discharge.
For example, PTL 1 below demonstrates that heating a positive electrode active material that contains lithium and at least one of nickel and cobalt with a boric acid compound attached thereto increases the capacity and improves the charge and discharge efficiency.
Furthermore, PTL 2 below indicates that dissolving tungsten in a lithium transition metal composite oxide and then adding boron improves the cycle characteristics.